Trust
by krissie678
Summary: Ronon/Keller. Jennifer needs to learn to open up alittle. Slight spoiler for Quarantine.


Ronon/Keller

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate Atlantis, Ronon, or Jen, but I do own the bunny.

Slight spoilers for Quarantine.

Trust

If you had told me four years ago that I would find love again after Melena, I would have laughed in your face, but I have actually found someone that I can picture spending my life with. Jennifer Keller is the smartest, kind-hearted woman that I have ever met, not to mention beautiful.

We've been together ever since the quarantine and in those six months I have learned so much about Jen and her of myself. The one thing that I have noticed about Jen is that she has problems opening up sometimes, usually with something embarrassing. I hope she knows that I would never judge her and that she can trust me completely. After some encouragement, I can usually get her to open up. That's how I learned about her mom's illness and passing, and about her father back on earth. She confided in me that she worries about him constantly because she's really the only family he has left.

We've spent lots of time together in the commissary or snuggled in my quarters, talking, laughing, and doing other stuff. Standing here in Jen's quarters, I realize that I've never really gotten a good look at her room. Sure, I've been in here before, but usually only for a moment to come get her after her shift. Today I'm in her quarters, waiting for her to use the bathroom, because she picked up some movies for her box on her last visit to earth.

Sitting down on her bed against the headboard, I noticed a white stuffed animal, next to the one I had gotten for her for that earth holiday, Valentine's Day, sitting on her nightstand. It didn't look like it had as nice of fur as the bear I bought her, which meant it had to be older. I had never seen an animal like this before. It was twice the size of my bear, wore a purple dress with white lining, and had long floppy ears.

"All done," she said interrupting my thoughts, coming and sitting between me and the stuffed animals. Realizing I was staring behind her, she turned around, "What are you looking at?" She grabbed the animal, turning to face me. "Is this what you were looking at?" she said smiling at me.

"Yeah…What is it?"

Grinning even larger than before, she hugged it close to her body and explained, "This is my bunny." I've rarely seen her this happy about something before.

"How did you get it?" I asked, gathering her and the bunny into my arms.

Speaking against my chest she answered, "I don't really know when I got it, but I do know my mom gave it to me." Leaning her head back, so she could see my face, I noticed a sad smile grace her beautiful lips, "As far back as I can remember, as a child, I would never go anywhere without it. I couldn't even go to sleep without my bunny…not any more though," she said softly with her nervous little laugh. Obviously she was hiding something, but if she was embarrassed about it, I wasn't going to push her.

Pulling out of my arms, she put the bunny back on her nightstand and started the movie. Scooting down the bed, she came and laid next to me as the movie played. It was a movie that Sheppard thought was cool, about some robotic aliens who come to earth.

As the movie finished, I turned onto my side to face Jen, only to find her sound asleep. Getting off the bed carefully, so I didn't wake her, I walked over and shut off the box and stared down at the woman laying on the bed. My eyes wandered up her body and over to her bunny. Wondering over to her nightstand I grabbed the bunny, and set it in her arms. She hugged it into her chest, like it was the most natural thing ever, sighed contently. Leaning over, I gave her a kiss on her forehead, took one last look at her slumbering face and headed toward my room, looking forward to a night filled with dreams of a certain blonde.

Jen's POV

As the morning sun shined through my window, I slowly woke up. Feeling a soft mound cuddled up next to me, I found my bunny. Remembering last night, I am pretty sure I put my bunny on the nightstand before watching the movie with Ronon. Ronon…he must have given it to me. I don't know why I didn't tell him I sleep with my bunny sometimes, but I now regret it. (Everyone wants to feel close to their parents sometime, right?) He is a wonderful man who knows me so well even without having to say anything. I love him so much and I now realize I can tell him anything and not be embarrassed. I need to trust that he is the gentleman I think he is and believe that he won't care about my faults. I have got to go find and talk to him. (Probably still sleeping.) This day forward is going to be a new chapter in mine and Ronon's relationship. Now to go find my man…

The End!

Please review.


End file.
